


Time owed

by musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Top Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: “Lectured me enough to get hard huh?” Gladio says with a weak chuckle, and that only earns him a sharp smack against his rear.“Oh please, if that’s what it takes I would’ve had been hard from every conversation I’ve had with you since this morning,” Ignis tuts, but Gladio knows it’s fond. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”Gladio raises himself on his forearms. “Always am with you Iggy.”Gladio lets his duty get away from him sometimes. Lucky he has Ignis to reel him back in.Written for the Gladio Week day 5 prompt: vulnerable
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Gladio Week





	Time owed

On their bed on his knees and elbows, Gladio’s legs quake, weak under Ignis’s ministrations. His ass almost aches, already stretched from Ignis’s fingers and a couple of their bigger toys, but Ignis only keeps going, a vice grip on Gladio’s hip as he massages his prostate. Ignis presses further, making Gladio wrap his arms around his pillow and let out a loud wretched moan.

“That’s it love,” Ignis croons, curling his fingers inside Gladio, coaxing more desperate groans from him, “you’re stretching out so well for me.”

Gladio bites another groan into the pillow, his hips jerking with Ignis’s well practiced movements. A hand wraps around Gladio’s hard and aching dick, left unattended for so long, it already leaks precum onto the bed and Ignis’s firm grip is a welcome surprise that wrenches a yell from Gladio’s throat. Gently, Ignis pumps it, chuckling at the sound of Gladio’s relieved exhale.

“You’ve worked so hard this week,” Ignis mutters, “all I’ve heard from everyone are glowing praises about you, their ever industrious captain.” He curls his fingers again, and Gladio yells, and Ignis keeps massaging. “ _ You must be so proud _ , they tell me.”

“Iggy—!”

“I  _ am _ ever so proud,” Ignis continues, his voice still steady and even, despite it feeling like forever since he started with his torture, “but you’ve been saying yes to way too many people. Sweet as you are, and you know how much I love you for that, you’re working yourself to the bone love. That’s never something you allow me to do is it?”

How  _ could _ he say no to anyone? When the fresh faced recruits of the new guard look to him with admiration and hope, when the Marshal, the last of the old guard, seems to look grayer and worn by the day, when Gladio is reminded everyday, though hardly ever deliberate, of the shoes he has to fill, the sacrifices made that have to matter—by Noctis, by Ignis, that of their forefathers. 

The lack of Ignis’s sight promptly forgotten in the midst of his pleasure, Gladio shakes his head frantically, but with a firm slap against Gladio’s thigh, Ignis asks again, “Is it?”

“N-no,” Gladio mutters into the pillow. His muscles ached, still sore from the extra drills he ran recruits through the day prior, his legs quivered, weak from the day’s physical exertions—and of the evening’s as well. 

“I told ya we were shorthanded—”

“And I told you to be back home in time for dinner since your dear husband’s slaved over a hot stove all evening.” Ignis says.

Gladio wants to argue and say Ignis has never slaved over anything ever, but Ignis’s fingers slip out of Gladio’s hole, and all Gladio could do is whimper from the emptiness. “Now, now I’m not telling you off,” says Ignis and his reassurance burns Gladio’s cheeks. The pad of Ignis’s finger gently circles his rim and Gladio buries his face into his pillow again. “You don’t need that from me after all the beatings you’ve received today.” A hand presses against Gladio’s lower back, running up along his spine. “You have worked hard though, I’ll take that.” Ignis flicks the head of his cock against Gladio’s hole. “I suppose that should be recognised.”

“Lectured me enough to get hard huh?” Gladio says with a weak chuckle, and that only earns him a sharp smack against his rear.

“Oh please, if that’s what it takes I would’ve had been hard from every conversation I’ve had with you since this morning,” Ignis tuts, but Gladio knows it’s fond. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

Gladio raises himself on his forearms. “Always am with you Iggy.”

Ignis lets out a soft laugh as his cold wet fingers return to Gladio’s hole, slathering it with lube.

Gladio’s eyes widen with anticipation, his heart beating louder in his ears. Ignis’s fingers leave him again, only to be replaced by the head of Ignis’s cock, pressing gently against his pucker.

Gladio groans, pushing his hips back to meet more of that contact.

“Patience, love,” says Ignis. His hands grip Gladio’s hips as he eases himself in, penetrating Gladio with very little difficulty from the thorough torture disguised as preparation that Ignis has put him through. Another relieved groan escapes Gladio’s lips at the stretch of his rim around Ignis’s cock. He isn’t as big as Gladio—no one is, Ignis would always claim with confidence and no actual evidence, though it never matters when it never fails to stoke Gladio’s ego and gets him fucking Ignis harder—but for Gladio, Ignis is just right, perfect even, though by then Ignis would say Gladio was just buttering him up.

His thrusts are sharp, his pace steady and even. Gladio never needs to adjust, a fact he’s very proud of, and one Ignis tests time and time again.

“There we go love,” Ignis mutters, “You take my cock so well,” his voice breaks as he laughs, “always have.” A hand tangles into Gladio’s hair, tugging his head up from the pillows. “No need to hide Gladio. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.”

A yell escapes his lips as Gladio throws his head back, and Ignis thrusts inside, with more power than before.

“You took that so well,” Ignis croons, “there’s my good boy,” he adds, and Gladio’s whines, dragging his cock against the mattress for relief. “You give so much of yourself to everyone,” Ignis says, “only makes sense I give you just as much as you give me.”

“But I love doing it—”

“I know you do.” Ignis grips Gladio’s hair tighter, and slams his cock right into his prostrate, eliciting a sharp yell. Ignis’s laugh is breathless as he draws his cock out, until only the tip is caught in Gladio’s rim. “But someone needs to take care of you too.”

And with that, Ignis slams back in one movement and Gladio moans Ignis’s name louder, the need to show Ignis the bliss he brings him overpowering the burning shame of disappointing Ignis that still lingers. There is never time for Gladio to let go, for any moments of weakness, to curl up and cover his face in his hands and bury his sobs. Ignis receives even less allowances. Moments like these, Ignis could regain some semblance of control and Gladio could willingly give up all of his.

“You’re so good, you feel so good Iggy,” Gladio moans between broken breaths, slamming his hips back against Ignis, “fuck, your cock is so good.”

“I know,” Ignis says, “you deserve only the best after all.”

Warmth spreads across Gladio’s chest, joining with the burning heat of his face, Gladio almost laughs. He clenches tight around Ignis’s cock, his grin at the sound of Ignis’s broken groan almost delirious with pleasure. Cock drawn tight, Gladio is close, but Ignis halts his thrusts to Gladio’s disappointed whimper.

“Demanding, are we?” says Ignis. “I want you on you back, that’s it,” he adds, as Gladio stumbles to lie flat on his back, spreading his legs eagerly for Ignis. Ignis laughs, his hands leaving trails of goosebumps along Gladio’s inner thighs as he slides them up to take their place by the crook of Gladio’s knees. 

Gladio hisses from the stretch of his thighs as Ignis pushes his knees to his chest.

Even with no sight, Ignis takes very little time to situate himself back between Gladio’s legs, pressing his cock back in, resuming the pace of his thrusts, sharp and calculated, knowing just how much Gladio wants, and giving Gladio everything he needs. Ignis’s breaths are shallow, Gladio’s name on his lips barely comprehensible as his purposeful thrusts begin to break their rhythm. 

Though Gladio struggles to keep his eyes open, he maintains his gaze on Ignis; always the sight, with his pale skin flushed red, shining with sweat in the light of their bedroom, mouth half agape as he chases Gladio’s pleasure. 

“Ignis— Iggy—” Gladio gasps, “I’m gonna cum.”

Ignis laughs. To anyone else he would sound mocking and condescending, but Gladio loves that sound, especially now that he could see the smile that accompanies it.

“Of course you are,” Ignis mutters, “you’re always so quick.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?”

“I have positively no idea what you’re talking about,” says Ignis innocently, “but you’ve been so good love. Let’s take care of you this time.”

Ignis’s smile widens for a split second before he draws his face back in concentration as he wraps his hand back around Gladio’s cock. His hips stutter as he tries to maintain his thrusts and pumps Gladio’s cock at the same time, though he doesn’t need to do it all that long until Gladio squeezes his eyes shut, light flashes behind his eyelids, his ass clenches tights around Ignis, and he releases all over Ignis’s fist.

“You did such a good job,” Ignis says, stroking his softening cock, milking it of its last few drops as Gladio’s voice hitches in the back of his throat. “You look so beautiful all taken apart for me like this, I can’t hold back any longer myself.” He takes one of Gladio’s legs and slings it over his shoulder, and brings his cum soaked hand back to press Gladio’s other leg into the mattress, already beginning to roll his hips again. “Tell me big boy, where do you want me?”

Gladio’s tender ass tightens and his face heats up at the praise, his mind muddled from his release, he almost fails to put assemble a proper sentence. “Inside. Fuck. Please Iggy, do it inside.”

“So polite too.”  _ Ignis never seems to stop talking does he _ ? But the break in his voice is obvious as he slams his hips, his pace growing faster, his rhythm erratic, every strike against Gladio’s oversensitive prostate sending sparks up his spine, the pleasure dulling out the discomfort of the continued stretch of his hole around Ignis’s cock. It takes only a few more thrusts until Ignis lets out a strangled shout, his hips slowing as warmth pools inside Gladio’s ass.

Lowering Gladio’s leg back onto the bed, Ignis carefully pulls out and slips his fingers in back inside to admire the mess. Gladio’s head rolls back to the pillow that is now mangled beyond recognition, basking in Ignis’s fingers splaying out inside his stretched hole, Ignis’s lips pressing kisses along his neck, before Gladio presses their lips together, sealing his tired moans while Ignis pets and paws inside.

Satisfied with his work, Ignis separates from Gladio with a relieved sigh, and feels out his spot beside him on the bed, slotting himself in the arm Gladio wraps around him.

“So?” Ignis asks, “Have you got anything to say for yourself?”

“Thanks for fuckin’ my ass so well?”

Ignis slaps his chest, his expression unamused though there’s a hint of a smile there.

“I’m sorry I ruined your dinner plans?” 

Ignis draws his lips into a thin line.

“I’m only joking,” Gladio chuckles, holding his frowning husband to his chest. He presses a kiss to Ignis’s forehead and buries his nose in his hair. “I let everything else get away from me sometimes. Thanks for reminding me to slow down.”

Ignis pulls back and smiles. “Just doing what you do for me.”

“I know,” says Gladio. He holds Ignis to his chest again and he adds in one breath, “just like fuckin’ my ass really well.”

Ignis takes Gladio’s nipple in a tight pinch and a yelp echoes throughout their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little rough and stilted for me to write so i hope it sounded ok. sorry about the radio silence for the past few months, i've been really struggling to get anything out and this was a nice chance to grease the gears a little. hope everyone's doing well as we reach the end of this hell year
> 
> no promises but i hope i can get some stuff out for the other days!


End file.
